Werid love story
by KuromiZaraki
Summary: What if sena liked hiruma and hiruma liked sena...but hiruma also liked sena's sister. Caught between a love web in this werid love story. Who will hiruma choose the girl or the boy... rated T for yaoi and nasty stuff kidding
1. Chapter 1

okay im making a different story its about hiruma and sena from eyesield 21 i know right. if you dont like it then dont like it because i dont care okay monta

monta:kuromi-chan does not own anything eyeshield 21 or bleach or anything else only kuromi she owns TO THE MAX

okay on with it

_**chapter 1 His body**_

Sena looked up to hiruma even though he was mean and a devil it was just to keep everyone in place. Today was just a regular school day with some training of course. As the day went on sena stared at hiuma. _What is this feeling_ he thought to himself. "what are you staring at dumb ass" exclaimed the spikey blonde "uh nothing" said sena nervous.

When he got home he layed on his sofa he didnt hear his mom calling his name he was just thinking of hiruma and the way he threw the ball...

"SENA" sena got out of his daydream and looked at his mother "yes" he said "what is with you today i have been calling your name for 5minutes already your guest are here and dinners done" guests?, he thought, what guests. He looked up to see hiruma , kurita, and monta. "hey guys" he said "you place is nice sena" said monta. "thank you" said sena he looked at hiruma who was looking at the pictures of his family. _I wonder what hes thinking..._

Hiruma's pov

I looked at the pictures of sena and his family...i remember what i told kurita before...

hiruma:i think im bisexual  
kurita:huh what  
hiruma:you know i like girls and guys...

This surpiresed the fatty...but i think he already knew...

kurita:well whos the boy you like?  
hiruma:sena...  
kurita:and the girl  
hiruma:your friend...  
kurita:i have alot of friends...  
hiruma:the one in english class...  
kurita:again which one  
hiruma:kuromi...

"hello hiruma" i looked at sena who was smiling. Man he was cute... "hello sena" i said casually. "well come on" he took my hand and lead me too the table...

kurita:you mean sena's...?  
hiruma:yea sena's...

Thn she came down the stairs. I wonder how there related. She was wearing her shorts and tang top. Man she looked sexy. "oh i didnt know we had guests" she said. "its okay kuromi just come on your dinner's ganna get cold" said the mom "hi kuromi" said sena to his sister. The not so funny thing is... i sat in between both of them. UGH could it get any better. We sat in silence till she said something "soo hows the whole football games going" she looked at me blue eyes sparkling. "uh...going good" "thats great" she said "yumm this taste good" i did i havent notcied that it taste really good

"well thank kuromi for making it all i did was serve it" said the mom. I looked at her, she was just smiling and eating little bits at a time.

"wow i didnt know you could cook soo well kuromi-chan" said fatty to my crush. Kurita knew i liked both of them so why isnt he- "hiruma-kun doesnt kuromi-chans cooking taste amazing" yea i knew that was coming... "yea its alright" i looked at kuromi to see her reaction...she just smiled and said "ill get you next time" "umm hiruma kurita monta after dinner we should go up to my room to work on our stradgies" said sena nervously "alright to the max" said monkey boy "yea whatever" i said

After dinner we went up to his room... It was soo plain oh well if hes ganna be my boyfriend i gotta deal with it but...if im kuromis boyfriend i wonder what her room looks like...?  
"hey weres kuromis room" i heard kuirta say. Its like he can read my mind...so sena took us to a door that said 'KUROMI'S ROOM ENTER IF YOU DARE' i thought it was cute. Sena looked scared to open it that was adorble. So i took the door nknob and opened the door...

**KUROMI'S POV**

Dear journal,

I just found out that my crush hiruma is bisexual and the boy that he likes is my brother. I mean its kinda sexy in a way but not when the fact that the boy he likes is my brother. I mean if he wants he can date us both but then there will be agruments and stuff like that but-

I heard my door open so i closed my journal and began typing my essay. "soo this is what your room looks like" i heard the devil demonic voice say. Im glad my back ws turned to them so he wouldnt see me smile. I turned around not smiling "hi hiruma kurita monta and sena" i said as they came in, in that order. "wow i like your room kuromi-chan" said kurita "thanks i panited it my self"

He was reffering the fact thet my room was in red blue and black but in an artisic way "how are you writing an essay and watching t.v?" asked hiruma pointing to the t.v and it was giving bleach. I shruged my shoulders. "im smart like that" i said and spined around in my chair. I hate the fact that my crush also likes my brother. *sigh* every one left but hiruma "hiruma you coming?" asked the boy im suppositly related to. "ill be there in a minute" he said then closed the door "okay lets get one thing straight i like you but i like your brother too..."

**SENA'S POV**

Whats taking him soo long "you should tell him" i looked at monta who was smiling "i think he likes my sister" i said sadly "so then get him from her do anything to get him come on sena!".  
I looked at my best friend then to kurita who was nodding. "he accually-" kurita was stoped by the door slaming open to hiruma. He had no experssion on his face. i think he looked sad or something im not sure "what happened hiruma-kun" said kurita. Hiruma just nodded at him "OHHH" said kurita "huh what" i heard me and monta say "nothing lets get to work"

And we did an hour later the door opened and in came my sister "hello everyone i brought some tea i made it my self" she said smiling "YAY KUROMI-CHAN'S HERE" said monta all excited. Kuromi laughed and kurita smiled when she gave everyone there tea hiruma was last "here you go hiruma" He smiled and took the drink "thank you kuromi"

"IM GAY AND I LIKE YOU HIRUMA!" i heard my self say. Everyone looked at me "aheheheheheh thats not surpirsing" said kuromi then left very fast. Everyone stayed quiet "so you like me" hiruma broke the akward silence "y...yea..." i said low. Then i felt his lips crash into mine i seen monta shocked.  
Then he moved away "im ganna go see your sister" He said and left monta froze and fell "you see" said kurita "he likes you and your sister hes bisexual..." Wow, i thought, me and my sister are ganna get into alot of fights...

**Hiruma's pov**

I walked in kuromi's room she was sitting on her bed, swinging her feet not caring who came in "you like me dont you?" i asked she nodded. In a way i was happy then in another i was sad, because i dont wanna hurt her or sena... So i kissed her she blushed and when i pulled away she looked the other way "your bisexual and you like my brother too soo just be with him and make him happy because hes the one who always gets what he wants" she said then walked to the window. I could tell that she didnt want that to happen she looked really sad "i dont wanna hurt you or sena" "soo just be with him" "but that will hurt you" she stayed silent "it will wont it the fact that the boy you likes dating your brother and hes-" "YES OKAY YES IT WILL HURT ME ALOT" she turned her back to me. I put my hand on her shoulder "this is ganna be diffucult" i said and went downstairs "why hello hiruma leaving so soon" asked there mom "yea my head hurts" "okay see ya next time" she said smiling. So thats were kuromi gets it from. Sena gets his shyness from his dad. Huh ill keep that in mind. "yea see ya next time" i said and left.

**AUTHOUR'S POV**

Sena walked into his sister's room "kuromi-chan..." she stayed silent "what are we ganna do" "you go out with him okay there's this boy that asked me out soo ill just go out with him okay" she said "BUT you liked hiruma first and i just start-" "forget it" she said emotionless "just go away" "demo..." "I SAID GO AWAY SENA" he did...

**SENA'S POV**

My sister must be hurt. Kurita left and monta stayed and is ganna sleep over...hiruma was too but after what happened...{remembering} _"but you liked him first i just start-" "forget it, just go away" "demo..." "I SAID GO AWAY"_ "monta what do i do" i said before we went to sleep "i dont know but you both should be happy" he said and went to sleep. "yea..." i said and then went to sleep too.

{A/n} please review tell me what you think and should i make another chapter or just forget it all together thanks for reading -kuromi


	2. chapter 2 hit by sadness

Hi on to chapter 2 love can be tough well you love too people heh i feel for you hiruma even  
though you love me and my bro sena XD so anyway i hope you like the story so far And thank you Rya-chan X Shii-chan your curious bout kuromi um well this chapter might explian some things and ill explain mpre in the story later hope you like it! MONTA!

MONTA:*has headphones on*

HEY fine mizumachi-kun!

mizumachi:kuromi-chan does not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else she only owns kuromi so no stealing because thats mean

monta:huh what do i do the disclaimer now

NO MIZUMACHI DID IT ALREADY YOU MEANIE. SHIN!

shin:*kicks him out*

On with chapter 2!

_**Chapter 2 sad over you**_

"_why..why does faith make us suffer.. theres a curse between us. between me and youuu.  
what have you done know!_" i closed my eyes listing to the song. Then some one shoved me "leave me alone" i said pulling the covers over my head. My mom took out one of the headphones "you gotta get to school kuromi" i got up and got dressed. I wore my black shorts and blue tang top with a white button down shirt over it. I walked to school with my headphones stuck to my ears

"_no sir well i dont wanna be the blame anymore. its your turn to take a seat were settiling the final score...and why do we like to hurt so much i cant decided.. you have made it harder just to go on and why... all the possibilties well i was wrong...thats what you get when you let your heart win_"

i took off the headphones and turned off my ipod. I walked into the classroom and the first person i saw was sena and hiruma togehter and kurita in the backround. I walked to my seat and heard footsteps walking towards me. I put on my ipod and just when i saw a glimpse of hirumas face i closed my eyes and blasted my ipod "_and i want nothing ...from you strange how you got it and your still coming back for more but i want nothing_" next song started i heard hiruma say "kuromi are you listing?" because my hair covered my headphones and that when he heard the nxt song. He took my headphones of "kuromi" i opened and eye to see a slighly pissed off hiruma "what i cant sit here and ilsten to my ipod" "are you mad or sad?" he asked "mad no sad yea now i got an F on my quiz and right now my moms mad at me so can you just please leave me alone" well i did get and F but my mom wasnt mad i just didnt wanna deal with the whole  
'i like you and your brother' thing right now.

Because tonight im going out with a boy who asked me out and i dont wanna be pissed off on our first date "now go with sena ill be okay" i smiled and put my headphones back on.

**HIRUMA'S POV**

"now go with sena ill be okay" she smiled and put her headphones on. I went back with sena and kurita "well" said sena "she says shes okay but i can tell shes not you can see it in her eyes" i said "yea you know because she was your friend a long time ago" said the fatty "wait...WHAT"  
"hiruma nor kuromi didnt tell you" i stayed silent "long time ago before hiruma ad i became friends hiruma and kuromi were friends" "before we adopted her" "YOU WHAT" i said. I didnt know this its probally why they dont look related "yea before that hiruma and kuromi were bes friends but then she was adopted so they couldnt see each other anymore" {remembering} _"ow" she had just fell so i helped her up "you okay?" "now i am thanks" she said "no problem" "im kuromi nice to meet you" "im hiruma nice to meet you to..."_

"yea a long time ago..." i heard myself say. The bell rang "time for lunch" kurita got up so did sena. I looked over to were kuromi was but...she was gone. I got up and we went to the shed mamori suzuna and kuromi were there eating lunch and talking "and here come the couple of the year SENA AND HIRUMA!" said kuromi. I just looked at her like 'hello we anit dating yet' while sena just blushed. I sat next to kuromi and sena sat on the other side of me "soo what you ganna wear on your date tonight" i was drinking jucie so i did a spit take. "DATE!" "hai" said kuromi "with who?" "MIZUMACHI" both mamori and suzuna cooed. "ahehehehe its nothing i mean really guys" said kuromi. I just looked at her like 'um hello what th freak' she just smiled sweetly.

I grabed her hand and pulled her outside. "listen i said i didnt choose yet so will you stop going around and telling people crap" "what do you mean didnt choose theres nothing to choose from its sena! Sena always gets what he wants so there" "dont you ever think of yourself for once!" i pushed her agaisnt the wall, our noeses almost touching. She stayed silent for awhile "maybe i dont think of myself at all...but...does it matter?" "yes it does" "why" "because if your not happy neither me or sena will be happy making you sad" she sighed. "why do you like me hiruma?" she looked me straight in the eyes "because your fiesty and your pretty. Plus i...like the way you stand up to me..." she smiled "okay then how do you like this" her face got serious "get away from me before i ring your neck" then she moved my arm and went inside. I followed once i got inside she left past me looking pissed.

"Ooooooooooo what did you do hiruma" said suzuna in a 'haha nows shes mad at you' tone. "nothing" i said and sat down.

When school ended i decided to go to sena's house. Kuromi kinda ignored me. But only around her mom she talked to me. Then she pulled me to the side "im sorry hiruma i just-" i cut her off with a kiss "didnt know what i was doing..." she finished I smiled. "i told you i like you when you stand up to me" she smiled "and i just like you". Sena came "you stayng for dinner hiruma?" "no i go to make more stradiges for our game" "good because sena's ganna come out of the closet" kuromi said happily. "good sena you should. Well i got to get going see ya" i said and left 'why did kuromi look scared' i thought to myself 'oh well good luck sena'...

_**SENA'S POV**_

We sat at the table when mom called us for dinner. We ate talked then after everyone finished i came out. "Mom im gay" mom looked surpised at first then acted causally. "I knew this day wil come" "you did?" both me and kuromi said at the same time. "Yea pretty much so who's the boy you like" she said while cutting a piece of pie "well you see kuromi and I like the same boy" mom stoped "kuromi give up" she said then contunied "no mom i cant just do that i really like hiruma alot i won-" "kuromi just give up are you ganna make me say it again" We both stayed silent then "yea say it again cause i dont understand a word your sayin" i put my hands up to say 'kuromi your going to far' "sena go to your room" said mom "demo..." "I SAID go to your room sena" i went to my room but stayed by the door. I heard a few hits then foot steps came upstairs. I opened the door a little. Kuromi came in and when i looked at her face it had brusies all over. She took my camera and took pictures. We didnt say a word then she left...

{A/n} hi hi wow thats werid right any way. Rya-chan X Shii-chan too see kuromi

mizumachi:go on ihearthidan's profile. It really should be iheartmizumachi

okay...any way so i explained some more later and please review thanks for reading people

mizumachi:yup thankies


	3. Chapter 3 bruises on my heart

YAY chapter 3 i hope you like it! Okay mizumachi!

mizumachi:*sleeping*

why do i always have trouble with the disclaimer

sakuraba:um i can do it

thankies sakuraba

sakuraba:kuromi-chan does not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else only kuromi so no stealing

fangirls:SAKURABA*chases him*

sakuraba:well gotta go see ya later kuromi-chan *runs*

well thanks sakuraba i wish i can help you. ON WITH THE CHAPTER

_**Chapter 3 bruises on my heart**_

I walked into school wondering where kuromi was. What happened last night...i should of stoped mom... Im just to weak... I went to the shed to only see hiruma, kurita, mamori, and suzuna. I sat down next to mamori and hiruma. "what's wrong with you today mana-jerk" said hiruma "hiruma! Sena ware's kuromi" I froze when I remembered last night. Mamori pushed me a little "my mother hit kuromi 7 times in the face!" I yelled not knowing what was going on. They all looked at me stranged "do you know where she is?" asked hiruma "no I haven't seen her all day" then the door opened and kuromi came in. She had her hat on and her face was hung low. I got up and hugged her. "sena..." she huged me and cried. After a while every one hugged her. "the teacher pulled me to the office once she saw my face. I didn't tell her anything I just said I fell on my face..." Hiruma hugged her again. "I just don't know what to do..."she whispered "you have to tell the police" said hiruma "I cant because then sena will be put in foster care" Every one stayed silent "sena can stay with me" said mamori. "okay but what about the fact that there ganna make me sue her i cant do it just give me a while" she said and left

**HIRUMA'S POV**

I went after her. I have no idea why its like my body moved on its own. She looked back at me "what do i do? Im so confused right now" she slammed her fist on the wall of the shed "ow" she whisper. I walked up to her "idiot" i said while i grabed her hands, they were bleeding i sighed. I took her back to my place but stayed silent. "so you ganna report abuse and show the photos or..." she stayed silent. But shruged her shoulders. "i dont want you or sena getting hurt maybe you both should run away" "where? We have no place to go" "here duh" she looked at me then at the time "i should get going" she said then left. Who knw i was ganna have visitors coming to stay for a while...

**SENA'S POV**

Kuromi came home kinda late. Mom told me to go to my room. There started arguing i could hear it from my room. Then i heard a big slap. I flinched, stomping up the stairs, and a door slaming shut, 'please i just want it to be over'. Kuromi came in my room, the time was 10:00, she had her bag with her, and again she took pictures. I took my bag and we went out the fire escape. We walked up to an apartment building..."you sure this is it sister" she nodded. The home of the devil...

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Hiruma was doing sit ups as his bell rang. 'who the hell' he thought. When he opened the door he seen two people a girl and a boy. The girl had a big red mark that showed a hand, and the boy's eyes were filled with tears. Hiruma sighed and let them in. No one talked for a while till they finally notice, both the kids blushed badly. "ano hiruma-kun can you put on a shirt" said the girl. The devil smiled as the girl blushed more. "any one hungry?" both nodded in usion. Hiruma made instant noddles. They both ate quick and in usion, the blonde spiky hair laughed. TThe girl looked curious as the boy blushed "dont you notice that you guys almost do every thing at the same time" "we do not!" again they said in usion. The blonde laughed again as both blushed with enbarasment. "you guys should get to bed you have school tomarow" both nodded. Kuromi and sena sleept on either side of hiruma and both held him tight...

{A/n} ummmm yea so what you think i know its short but i didnt have enough time on this thing so please review!

mizumachi:yes please review. When am i coming in this?

when i want you too, Rya-chan X Shii-chan hope you like it! I tryed to explian some more like i said i have no idea who's hiruma ganna pick

hiruma:yea me nether

*GLOMPS* sorry had to do that


	4. Chapter 4 a pityful world

chapter 4 its ganna be kinda short because i dont have the time with school and all that crap so yea umm mizumachi

mizumachi:*sleeping*

hiruma:ill do it

*GLOMPS* noooo stay here

sena:aheheh kuromi-chan does not own anythingeyeshield 21 or anything else she only owns kuromi

hiruma:hey fucking spacecase stop hugging me and get with the story

OKAY MEANIE!

**CHAPTER 4 what a pityful world**

Sena ran as fast as he could...but only to impress a certian some one "good mana-jerk you benn slacking off lately" sena was only slacking off because of his sister. *sigh* sena missed his sister. Kuromi went away to visit her real father, which was in the army, "lets go mana-jerk" called his superior. "hai!" he called and ran again. Sena looked at suzuna who was cheering him on "GO SENA!" then some one pulled him to the side. "meet me at the side of the shed in 5 minutes" he heard the devil's voicd in his ear.

And of course sena obeyed like a dog. He met him where hiruma said to meet him, at the side of the shed. He seen him smiling that smile, and blushed. Then hiruma pushed him agaisnt the wall and started kissing him. _This feels so right_, thought the younger boy. Then it turned into a makeout session. "sena!" called mamori and the older boy stoped "there you two are. We have been looking for the both of you" hiruma gave the look that said_ you ruined it _as well the younger boy was blushing very badly. "ohhhhh sorry" mamori said and left. Hiruma sighed and looked at sena.

The boy was still blushing alot. Thedn hiruma started kissing the younger boy again, when he stoped the younger bi=oy questioned him "why?" "i dont know maybe because i wanted to see what it was like to kiss you" he said then left

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kuromi's still with her real dad, he thought, then he remembered what his mom said when kuromi left "never come back you slut" how can such cold words be said by such a person. Then he remembered what his mom told him when he asked why are you doing this "because she isnt my daughter so why should i care for her and plus" she started to chop garlic "she shouldnt be stealing your man" sena was confused because kuromi knew hiruma first so shouldnt she have him. But then again hiruma liked sena and his sister, sena could just feel his mother's cold word's say "she isnt your sister all i did was pick her off the street because of pity so dont call her your sister anymore. She's just a stranger" why, why is such cold words said to just a girl whos lonely and scared. "kuromi is my sister and she will alway's be my sister no matter what" "that's sweet" sena looked up to see hiruma gazing down on him. "oh hey hiruma" hiruma didnt like the fact that sena was sad so he kissed him. Sena blushed and smiled "yeah kuromi is your sister" kuromi went to america for almost a month now and since then sena has:

been lonely  
having makeout session's with hiruma  
eating dinner alone

Even if one of those one things was good the other 2 will come back to haunt him. When sena got home he called his sister and confessed everything but the thing was kuromi didnt seem to mind. She had a boyfriend already not in america but here, it was mizumachi. Oh so im guessing there date went well "really you should date hiruma im fine" in her vocie you could tell it was all a lie "nah he likes you and you still like him dont you" "yea" he heard over the phone "heh i knew it well gotta go to bed see ya when you get home sis" "kay night sena" "night kuromi" he hung up the phone. "sena come here" he wondered why his mom would call him now. When he went to the living room his mom hit him, and hard too, sena felol to the floor "why" he cryed "i told you never to talk to her again sena she's not your sister!" 'no' he thought 'no' "SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MY SISTER!" sena yelled and ran to his room. He packed a bag together and left

Once he got were he was and knocked on the door and nice welcome vocie made him better "what do you want mana-jerk" sena bursted into tears. Hiruma saw the mark and took a picture for eveidence. Hiruma craddled the boy in his arms. He could of swore he heard a girl's vocie say 'it will be over soon'...

**NEXT DAY**

Hiruma awakened and saw that the boy was still tearing , so he put him in his bed and turned on the news "breaking news today a 42 year old woman was stabed to death at this hopuse right next to me" HUH it was sena's house then they showed a picture of there mom. He shook sena, and when sena saw the screen he looked shocked "but who...?" "im not sure" "_police say a girl and a boy live here but no sign of them yet. Police also say that the killer may have been the daughter_""kuromi would never" the boy started to cry. Hiruma grabed his phone and called kuromi "hi hi its kuromi-chan here cant get to the phone right now so please leave a message and ill get back to you!" hiruma left a message and watched the news more till sena changed it "they cant just frame kuromi like that. She's not even here!" then hiruma's cell started to ring, he answered quickly "hello" "hi hiruma my phone ran out of battery and i forgot my charger anit i stupid? So what up" hiruma took this moment to "yeah you are really stupid but that's not why in calling" then he heard screaming in the backround "sorry were at six flags fright feast and a zombie just scared my dad. Hello mr. zombie. Ho crap the zombie just waved" she started to laugh "kuromi your mom died" she stood silent for a while.

"She wasnt my mom" her voice was emotionless "i know but were are you ganna stay and there framing you" "oh i was ganna stay at your house but turns out my dad's moving to japan so sena can stay with us...AND THERE WHAT!" hiruma pulled the phone away from his ear "yeah i know but ill tell sena" sena looked at hiruma "and the mom hit sena too" she stood silent again "ill call you later" she hung up.

"Her dad's moving here so you can stay there" sena pouted "i wanted to stay here with you" hiruma blushed then shook his head "no you cant now lets get to school" "did she say when she's coming home" "no"

{A/n} so tell me what you think okay sorry its short buh-bye


	5. Chapter 5 thoughts

Chapter 5! Yay im sooo happy cant you see im happy I HAD CHOCOLATE!  
so any way kuromi's coming back but before the hiruma- you know what read and find out =]

mizumachi:*not there*

again!

monta:*sleeping*

WHAT THE HELL

kurita:ill do it. Kuromi-chan does not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else only kuromi so no stealing!

thankies kurita

mizumachi:kuromi i brought dangos!

*GLOMPS* i love you mizumachi!

**CHAPTER 5 MYSTERIES UNFOLD**

Today kuromi's coming home and i might do it with hiruma im just waiting for the right time but...kuromi... The party is here at hiruma's house, she's bringing her dad and mizumachi's here and kakei and sakuraba and shin...

I cant wait to see her it's been a month without her. I wonder how hiruma feel's without her. I wonder how mizumachi feel's without her. I wonder how hiruma feel's knowing that kromi still loves him but is dating some one else...wonder's, myisteries and lies. Lies thet thear through your skin and rip you up till you dead. The emotions running through you like adreaniline prusing through your blood wanting you too jump off of something. Wonder's that wanna make you find out as quickly as possible. The fear of losing every one you love because you loved the wrong person. The anger boiling in your blood. The sadness kept deep inside you.

Cut yourself. Let the blood and pain flow out of you system. All the sadness, lies, wonder's, fear's, anger, and emotions.

When hiruma found out what i was doing he kicked me and meant it. "never do it again" he said but i still do. When i first heard of cutting yourself it was kuromi who was doing it and she still is. Hiruma never found out and i dont know if mizumachi already knows...but i know... Why must i be in this forsaken world?. Why did i end up with an abusive mother?. Why do i like guy's?. Why the guy i like has to be my sister's crush and best friend? What's wrong with me? What have i done wrong? Some one please give me an answer before i enroll suicde...

{A/n} these are just thoughts of sena. Tell me what you think and review this chapter! *eats dango*

mizumachi:byez people


	6. Chapter 6 party ruined

yussshhhhhh chapter 6! i never thought i would get this far but you never know rite

shun: i will do the disclaimer today

yesssssss smexy kakei gonna do my disclaimer yay!

shin:then i will do the next one

kayyyy look at all these smexy boys! ^_^

shun:kuromi does not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else owned only kuromi so yea

mizumachi:SO NO STEALING YOU FORGOT NO STEALING KAKEI!

on with the chapter (man i sound like a queen)

**CHAPTER 6 THE DEATH OF A HEART PLACED ON MINE**

I never thought i would turn bisexual i mean i had a crush on kuromi for a while then i started noticing sena more... Now as i sit in this chair i wonder am i gonna go gay or straight? "would you like anything hiruma-kun" i looked up too see my supposilty 'boyfriend' standing next too me "nah im okay" i said as i looked at the soda in my hands "when is she coming?" "uhhhh kurita and mizumachi just went to the airport to pick her up" i nodded. I looked around to see every one just talking waiting for kuromi to get here "how long has she been gone any way?" i asked because i never kept track "one month" sena said and looked at the floor, he has been really lonely... *yawn* i looked at the time too see 6 o clock. Some people were leaving some, who really wanted to see kuromi, stayed. Finally kurita and mizumachi came through the door, well they blocked it, "introducing kuromi!" yelled mizumachi and they both steped to the side and kuromi came in but she looked way different. 

Kuromi's hair was longer than before, her boobs bigger than i remember, and for some reason i couldnt see any emotion in her eyes. It was like she was dead... "kuromi!" sena huged her, she smiled but there was still no emotion...finally after hugging every one she came to me "hello hiruma-san" okay now im pissed, for as long as we been friends she still has the nerve to call me that, she knows i hate because i known her for a long time so "hello bed wetter" she blushed and pushed me "hiruma!" i smiled "you idiot!" she still had no emotion in her eyes. Did she kill her mother? BBut she was in america but she could of came back and killed her, i dont know whats going on but- "lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" stupid mizumachi coming up with the most stupidest ideas. "sure why not" said kuromi "yeah it sounds interesting!" said sena "whatever" said both shin and kakei.

OKay so what we had too do was put something that we like the most, i would of put sena and kuromi in there but there playing too soo i put a knife in. "ill go first" said mamori and she got monkey boy which he was very excited "i got mamorinee-chan!" kuromi sat there looking out the window while mizumachi talked. Where they really going out? Then a hat was stuck in my face "your turn hiruma-kun" a smiling sena was in front of me, i loved the way he smiled it wanted to make me smile. So i smiled and put my hand in the hat and took out a paper with eyeshield 21 written on it. Sena blushed when he saw the paper and i lead him too the closet...

After some fun we came out and every one saw a blushing sena and me smiling, "so i guess it went well" whispered mamori to monkey boy. Sena took the hat and put it front of kuromi and she put her hand and took out my pocket knife, she looked at me and went into the closet and i followed.

"Kuromi whats wrong you havent been acting like your self" i got closer to her and took her hand, i knew with kuromi she would tell me any thing when i pay lots of attetion to her in all kinds of ways. "nothing leave me alone hiruma-san" okay now im even more pissed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUR LIKE A ZOMBIE!" she looked at me {there was a lamp} her eyes started to water "that ass whole wasnt my real father! So when i went to sleep one night he raped me! Are you happy now!" i tryed to hug her but she pushed away very weakly so i huged her easly but then she pushed harder. I fell to the floor and she looked at me crying "just be with sena okay just be with him...even if im not happy if sena's happy ill be okay" she ran away. I ran out the closet as fast as i could, and every bodys eyes where on me only mizumachi who was standing up, looked at the door where kuromi left, "how the hell are you her boyfriend you dont even cae about her" i said and ran after her but i couldnt find her.

"Kuromi where are you!" i said into the air.

{A/n} yea sorry its short i dont have the time to do these but i try

mizumachi:come on kuromi! Hiruma and sena got a game today!

right well byez


	7. Chapter 7 found but lost

chapter something sorry it so late

shin:kuromi does not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else owned only kuromi {the character}

_**CHAPTER SOMETHING**_

I layed back in my chair "hiruma-san kuromi never came home" said sena looking sad, i sighed "everything is gonna be okay runt" i said "h-hiruma-san" he started to cry "ehhhhhh dont cry i cant handle it" he stoped and looked like he was ready to cry again. "sena...please stop..." he looked at me. Then kuromi came through the door looking very...cute...no sexy. She was wearing a tang top and very skinny jeans "KUROMI!" sena glomped her, i stood up quickly, she smiled but it wasn't the same smile as before.

Sena started top cry again and kuromi pated his head "sena go i have too talk to kuromi alone" sena shook his head "no" "sena!" "no!" "SENA!" he looked scared but he left.  
"there was no reason to screa-" i kissed her, yea yea your probally thinking im a man whore or something right. She blushed "h-hiruma a-aren't you d-dating s-sena" she looked down oh gosh there gonna think in a bastard for this "who said that?" i took a piece of her hair "hiruma what has gotten into you..." all i could tell her is the truth "i missed you alot and i love you" she blushed "but im still bi" she nodded "i understand" she backed away.

She didnt understand, she wont till i show what i mean.

I sighed and pushed her against the wall and kissed her, she turned deep red, then out of no where sena came in "huh" both kuromi and i looked at him he looked scared and sad "g-gomensai" he ran "s-sena" kuromi struggled, then i noticed i was still holding her against the wall. "H-hiruma can you please let me go" i was still too shocked too realize what was going on till i felt something soft on my lips, i looked too see kuromi, the girl who i will turn straight for. I felt my self getting tired and i knocked out

When i woke up it was to the smell of food, i sat up quickly and looked around. I am in my house on my sofa. I sighed, the smell of food came back and i looked near my kitchen too see kuromi cooking, she noticed me "hey there sleepy head" she smiled, a real one this time, i smiled too "hi" _was it all a dream?_ Or was it real? She brang a plate of food "eat or ill shove it down your throat" she smiled innocently then went into the other room. I ate some _man this tastes good_. She came back with something behind her "?" i gave her a confused look, then she hit me with what was in her hands, i medicene bottle "are you crazy? you could of died!" she looked pissed.

"I uhhhhh" "and you cant even explain your self" sadness filled her eyes "y-you could of died" tears poured down her face, i got up and hugged her "and now sena...sena..." "what happened too sena?" "he went too live with his uncle and aunt you where still asleep" "how long was i asleep?" "i few days" she sniffled "i didnt take you to a hospital because sena told me not too because he told me too nurse you" i sighed "you did nurse me so its a good thing. So are you going with sena?" she stayed quiet and looked sad "what?" "they hate me because they think i murdered senas mom" "oh its okay you can stay with me" she played with her fingers "i gots no clothes" "you can borrow mines" she smiled "okay...may i take a shower" i smiled "my house is your house" she nodded and went into the shower. I sighed and layed on the sofa, _where should she sleep...heh she can sleep wih me or i can take the sofa and she can take the what about clothes...we can just go shopping later or maybe suzuna and mamori could take her shopping...all i know it...things are gonna change around here alot..._

{A/n} hope you liked it i tryed my best to make it perfect


	8. Chapter 8 Days

hola sorry for such a delay

shin: kuromi dos not own anything eyeshield 21 or anything else except kuromi

thank you on with the story

_**CHAPTER 8 THINGS I KNOW**_

I know that i hate my sister, I know that i love hiruma. How could she! She knew i love hiruma but she just had tooo have him! This is all her fault its her fault i killed my mother! It was all for her and me so we could live a life without living in fear but she ruined it she ruined everything! I have too kill her...this has too end.

**KUROMI POV!**

I sat staring at hiruma who was staring at me finally he poped his gum too break the silence, i looked away "kuromi" he said i looked at him, "senas coming next week" i nodded, i havent seen sena for a month... "kuromi" i left my thoughts too focuse on him again "im bored" i nodded again "so am i" i mumbled he got up and sat next too me.

He sighed, "kuromi" he said i looked him in his eyes "yes hiruma" he kissed me, "h-hiruma-san!" he poped his gum like it was normal i sighed and got up. "Where are you going" he asked "out" i walked out the door.

When i walked out i didnt know where i was going, where should i go, where can i go. I kept walking till i found a bench which by then it was dark, my cell rang a dozen times but i was too lazy too answer. I looked at the night sky "so pretty" the stars twinkled. "Yes they are" i was startled by the voice and i jumped i looked too see no one other than Sakuraba, "Sakuraba-san!" i smiled and hugged him. "How are you kuromi-chan" i stayed silent then my phone rang, i looked at the caller ID "Mamori" i hung up the call, Sakuraba looked confused "no one important" i smiled.

He laughed "Is there anyone important in your life kuromi-chan?" when he said that thoughts of hiruma and sena came too my mind. I looked at Sakuraba "nope not at the moment" he looked up at the stars...i never noticed but Sakurabas cute...ehhhh no kuromi now is not the time too be getting into Sakuraba. He looked at me and smiled, i blushed and looked away, its like he could read my mind... I looked at Sakuraba again he was looking at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered how did they get the stars up there?" i looked at him with a funny confused face, he laughed. My phone started too ring again "Hiruma" this time, i sighed and hung up the phone. "Maybe if you answer they will stop calling" i sticked my tongue out at him "shut up" i puffed out my cheeks he chuckled "you funny kuromi-chan" my eyes went wide "ME? now freaking way!" i used my sarcastic voice which made him laugh. "Say kuromi-chan why didnt you stay with your dad in america he sounded really nice the way you described him too me on the phone" i froze Sakuraba noticed and he hiugged me "im sorry" sheez the guy didnt even know what happened and hes already hugging me. Then i noticed. Sakuraba has strong arms...KUROMI! snap out of it! He dont like you and you dont like him...well maybe a little...ehhhh shut up! just shut up...sheez i never knew ho crazy i was till now. Talking too my self in my head.

Sakuraba looked at mee with concern, "kuromi-chan?" "huh?" i looked at him like i didnt know what he had said he sighed "Would you like too come too my place" "you have a place?" he chuckled and nodded "yea come with me" he took my hand and brang mee too his school "shhhh where not supposed too bring guest here especially girls" he put his jacket over me and put on the hood and sneaked me too his room.

Once we got inside i sat on his bed and looked around...theres TWO beds i looked around more. "ill b right back" said sakuraba and he left. "hmmmm" I hummed too my self then the bathroom door opened and in came a shirtless shin all he had was his towel. I could feel my face turn as red as a freaking tomatoe "s-shin-kun" he looked at me "kuromi what are you doing here?" i mumbled "i wish i knew why too" "did sakuraba bring you here?" i nodded he sighed "you can sleep in my bed" he said and took out clothes "ummmmm" "just sleep in my bed" he said all scary so i jumped in his bed and ended up falling asleep after 5minutes.

{A/n} thanks for reading please review :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Hi I haven't been making story in a while, but finally got my comp fixed, well here we go :D

disclaimer: I do not own anything eyeshield 21 I just own kuromi.

Chapter 9: Disfigurations& Temptations

(kuromi pov)

When I awakened to my cell phone, "Mmm hello?"

"KUROMI WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Stop yelling " I hung up and sat up,Sakuraba nor shin where in the room. I went to his desk and wroe a note,

Dear Sakuraba,

Thank you for letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it, I needed sometime to think and I think I've settled my thoughts for a bit. Thanks again(;

-Kuromi

I walked out, when I got to class I was late and the teacher yelled at me. Hiruma was looking at me oddly and senas cold stare passed my way. Maybe...i should let him have him. He...deserves him. I started doodling in my book. Hiruma should just be with Sena! I sighed. When the bell rang I ran out the classroom and went onto the track field. Sena&I were really good runners. I put my stuff down on the floor and went to the line to start running. I crouched. I mean there are a ton of other fish in the sea, I don't have to have just hiruma! I ran around the track field 6 times then stopped by my stuff. Breathing heavily I sat down. Im such a fool. Im an iggnorant fool. Just then two guys in badges showed up in front of me.

"Are you miss kuromi zaraki?"

"yea and whats it to you bub?"

"Please come with us"

"and if I dont?"

"we will be forced to take you"

Now people gathered. Witnessing every second of it, I even saw sena&hiruma. Hiruma was about to come but sena stopped him and said something in his ear. Hiruma looked like he wanted to go but..

"miss zaraki"

I got up and grabbed my stuff. One of them tried to grab my arm. I dodged carefully

"dont touch me" I slid in the cop car.

at the police station

"Miss zaraki, where were u on the night of November 6th?"

"..amercia"

"Can you prove that?"

"yes, ask my lawyer, im actually handlin a case there too"

"why and what for?"

"rape..and identity thief"

"you?"

"no my real father, he stole my real fathers identity! Then he effin raped me!"

"miss zaraki calm down please"

"IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO MY REAL PARENTS ARE, MY FOSTER MOM IS DEAD AND MY CRUSH LIKES MY BROTHER FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"

I sat down teared up. No one understood.

"miss zaraki we know about what happened...and we would like to fix it. We want to take you to your real father"

"you found him?"

"yes but you have to tell us who murdered your foster mom"

"i cant...cause I dont know, im sorry mr decetive sir"

"Call me Brandon, I work in america as an FBI aganet, I was sent here for your case...you dont rememeber me?"

I looked more clearly into his hazel eyes. Oh yeah.

He was the cop I ran into in the police station. I cried in his arms and I didnt even know the dude. I blushed embarrassed of myself. He handed me a card,

"theres my office number and my cell on the back in case of an emergancy"

I nodded swiftly.

"you can go home now"

"thanks mr sir brandon...thanks a lot no sarchasm included" I walked out.

Where was I going to go now?

What place looked like fun.

Just then I saw motorcycles off in a distance and Habashira Rui. On one of them.

My smile grew as I walked to him.

_**HIRUMAS POV**_

Once kurita and I got to the police station, they had said she left. Out of luck we walked to the nearest cafe and there we saw habashira-san.

"Yo habashira, have you seen kuromi"

"zaraki-san? Yea she just left with my bike"

"what?"

"shes just taking it for a ride, besides I felt bad, I heard about what happened so I said she can bring it back whenever, but in the condition it was in so she took pictures and left."

"you idiot! which way did she go?"

He pointed east. Where excatly did she go

_**KUROMI POV**_

I decided to change my look. It was boring, black hair, sparklin blue eyes. It was out of style. So I went to a make up artist and she changed me. Literay. I couldnt even tell it was myself. Then when I got a new pair of clothes, it was like kuromi zaraki never exsisted.

Say hello to Skylar Shayes. Red curly hair, bright green eyes. Now all I need is to lose some weight, have a banging body and then ill leave, and maybe never EVER come back to the dreaded place.

(a/n)CLIFFHANGER(: hope it got more interesting and my writing is a bit better so ^.^ yay me :D see ya at chap. 10 :D


End file.
